Earning Her Stripes
by Ley Elizabeth
Summary: My name is J.J. I am a woman living in a man's world. My career has not been an easy milestone to achieve. Follow my journey as I try to become what I was told numerous times I would never be: a professional wrestling referee.
1. Who am I?

This idea has been brewing for a long time. I hope you guys like it :)

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas in this story and J.J (and any other original characters, such as J.J's friends and family). I do not own any of the WWE superstars or staff used within this story. Vince McMahon owns the WWE Universe of which I am merely a peon in.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

I have heard it all. I cannot tell you the amount of times I've been shot down by not only my peers, but my family as well.

_"That will never happen."_

_"Wake up!"_

_"That is nothing but a pipe dream."_

_"You should be concentrating on your education, not some silly fantasy."_

'Dream', 'fantasy', and 'never'. Those are three of the most common words I hear when I tell people my goal in life. Do you want to know what words I use to describe my dream?

_Difficult, but not impossible._

My name is Jessalyn Joy Taylor, J.J. for short. I am 24 years old and incredibly stubborn. My home town is so small, it is considered to be a village. I'm going to be a 'first' at something in my generation, even if it kills me.

"Babe, would you come back to bed for Christ's sake?"

My eyes did not leave my laptop screen, "One more minute."

That particular commentary is coming from my oh-so loving boyfriend of three years, Tyson. We met on the tour of the graduate school where we are both currently attending. I say 'oh-so loving' very lightly as he as supported me through all the bullshit I have pursued over the years.

"At least take it in the kitchen if you're doing research."_  
_

I am currently a research assistant of a psychology professor within my department. She tells me that she knows I will get published someday, but I highly doubt it. After all, this job is merely holding a place for my future career.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving."

I scoop up my laptop and pad across the carpeted floor of our small, downtown apartment. It isn't much, but it is the best apartment we can afford on our student wages. I settle my laptop on the kitchen table and then plug the charge cable in to a nearby outlet. Against Ty's assumptions, I continued my research into something that would not be published.

"Alright, WWE Corporate, let's see what has changed in the past week.."

Now, I know what you're thinking. And no, I have no desire to become a WWE superstar. I am not built for that, nor would I be able to remember a lot of the grappling combinations that are much needed to survive. I also have a small chest; would not fit in as a Diva.

I am also not a 'smart mark' or whatever they refer to it as these days. I do not assume I know everything about the backstage workings of the WWE; I simply research it as much as possible in order to get a leg up on the competition. I am not a gossip monger and am not on the dirt sheets every ten minutes.

I'm also not an obsessed fan in general. I don't watch any of the side shows (sorry NXT, but you are not on my 'must-see TV' list), and it is rare that I've attended events any more than two hours from where I live. Did you know that there is actually a section of the WWE Corporate website that apologizes for the lack of research opportunities for students? The section states, "While we appreciate your interest in studying WWE, we are unable to accommodate individual requests for information." Who are these people looking to study WWE extensively? Alas, I digress.

I scroll through the Careers portion of the site as I prop my head up with my left hand.

"Director, Engineer, Senior, Senior, Senior." How do they expect people to break into the backstage part of the business when they have the standards up so high?  
Where are all the gopher positions? I need to find an in somehow.

I felt a pair of arms encircling my shoulders, "Corporate website again, eh?"

"Something is going to open sometime, Ty, and when it does I'm taking that chance."

"I know you will, J.J."

"And when I get that chance," I can no longer control the smile forming on my face, "then I'll show them all the things I have to offer."

Tyson kisses my head then retreats back to our bedroom. He had heard my plan more times than I can count. It amazes me that he still listens to me ramble on and on about what I want in life. I mean, I'm a Canadian girl from a small town that not even other Canadians know the name of. My dreams are huge, almost too huge for my circle of opportunities..

Dear. Sweet. Jesus. Was that doubt? Am I giving up on this journey before it has even begun?

"Not a chance in_ hell_," I murmur under my breath. Grabbing my purse from the couch nearest to me (our couch is used as a divider due to the fact that since our apartment is so small, the kitchen and living area are both contained in one space), I max out what is left on my credit card on the first step to the rest of my life. Slamming my laptop shut, I stow it in my back pack and skip to mine and Tyson's bedroom.

I fling open the door, "Baby, we are Connecticut bound in three days!"

Tyson pulls back the pillow his head was under, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"I booked us flight and accommodations for four days in Connecticut," I announce, still in a full on 'Ta-Da!' pose.

"That is what I thought you said," Tyson rubs his eyes, "J.J., are you crazy?"

"Ty, I'm tired of waiting around for things to happen!" I flop onto the bed next to him.

"What is your plan?"

I scoff at his question. He had heard my brilliant plan many times. I was going to make them an offer they could not refuse.

"Tyson, you know my plan."

"J.J., who says you are going to even make it past the doors?"

"I'll find a way!" I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling, "I just have to."

Tyson simply sighs then huddles up to my side. The conversation was over for the night; he was much too tired to come up with a clever rebuttal. I stroke the back of his neck with my nails, which soon puts him to sleep. I continue to stare at the ceiling as my thoughts consume me. I had officially taken the first steps to my dream. I chew on the inside of my cheek. Not only have I put my life on hold, by Ty's as well. I stare down at his sleeping frame and smile. I don't know what I would do without him.

_Goodbye, mediocre research position. Hello, history-making endeavors._

* * *

**_And it's only the beginning.. R&R._**


	2. On Our Way

_**Thank you for your reviews! Don't forget to check out Alternate Ending #1 of Always The Best Friend (There were some glitches in getting it up)!**_

_**Also, I'm changing my tenses into past tense. It is very hard for me to shift my writing style into present tense. **_

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas in this story and J.J (and any other original characters, such as J.J's friends and family). I do not own any of the WWE superstars or staff used within this story. Vince McMahon owns the WWE Universe of which I am merely a peon in.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined._  
_-Henry David Thoreau_

"The Captain has indicated that we have begun our initial descent into the greater New York area. In preparation for landing, please assist your cabin crew by placing your seat backs and tray tables into their upright and locked position.."

I don't know how much I would like a repetitive job like that of a Flight Attendant. Sure, a referee always counts the 1-2-3 and rings the bell, but at least there are stipulations that switch it up a little bit.

"Ty," I whispered softly while nudging the sleeping man beside me. Slowly, his eyes open and he yawns.

"Are we there _yet_?" He whined jokingly.

"We're landing in New York now," I said, brushing some of his loose waves from his eyes.

"New York?" Tyson's eyes widened, "I thought we were going to Connecticut!"

Tyson was the definition of a country boy from the Prairies. He was not a big-city boy by any means.

"Easy there, cowboy," I rubbed his shoulder that was closest to me, "According to the all knowing Google, the White Plains Airport is the closest airport to Stamford."

"You trusted Google on out first trip to the States **_ever_**?"

I shot him a disapproving look at this comment. How dare he question me on this? I'm more than sure that the majority of the world relies on Google for answers to everything. Don't scoff at me or try to deny it. You are as much a part of the Google nation as I am.

But, I digress.

We made our way off the plane and moved through the airport stations fairly slowly. This is one of the downsides to travelling: airport bullshit. I love to travel, but all of this noise makes me want to just drive alone.

After making our way through customs, we grabbed a quick bite in the restaurant area before moving out toward the bus loop. During my Google investigations, I found that there is a bus that takes you straight from the White Plains Airport to Stamford, Connecticut. It seemed to be destined.

"Right over there, Ty!" I grinned and pointed toward the bus stop.

I kept walking toward the bus stop, but Tyson did not follow. Silly boy must be distracted by the hustle and bustle of a big city airport.

"C'mon, slowpoke! We're gonna be late for the bus!" I call out to Tyson. Still, he doesn't move. Frustrated, I stomp back over to him.

"What is taking you so-"

"Bus is not running." He said as he pointed to the sign. My eyes widen and I glare at the sign. Sure enough, the bus was not running due to 'routine services'.

"Unbelievable.." I mutter.

"You mean the almighty Google did not alert you to this?"

I am dating a comedian. Tyson - 1, J.J. and Google - 0.

"No worries," I said, putting on a smile, "it's only a half hour cab ride to the hotel."

"J.J..."

"Just keep an open mind, Ty!" I motioned for him to smile as well. He simply shook his head and grabbed our bags. His level of patience is overwhelming and I am forever grateful for it.

It took us about 10 minutes to track down an unused cab, then another 45 minutes to get to the hotel in the midday traffic we were thrust into. Any shopping I had planned on doing was sacrificed on this cab. Still, I just know it will be worth it.

"Uhh.. J.J.?"

I looked at Tyson, then past him to the hotel.

"Umm.." I didn't know how to respond to Tyson. I had gotten the cheapest hotel I could find on the Priceline website. $68 dollars a night for four nights? How could I pass that up?

Then I beheld the sight before me. Boy, should I have just found some college friends who moved here and crashed on their floor.

"This dump? This is where we're staying?" Tyson rubbed his face then frowned deeply in my direction.

"It's just a place to rest our heads, Ty," I took his hand in mine and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles, "open mind?"

"Mhmm."

Clearly, Tyson felt that this was going to end up being some four star vacation for him while I faced my dream at the frontlines. We quickly checked into our third floor room (which happened to be a 'penthouse suite' according to the clerk at the front desk). I have no idea what their definition of 'suite' was, but it seemed very similar to my definition of 'rundown motel room'.

"Like I said," I said to Tyson as he plowed past me toward the double bed in the middle of the room, "just a place to rest our heads."

Tyson laid down on the bed and shrugged slightly, "at least it's slightly comfortable."

"There you go!" I smiled as I sauntered toward the bed.

"I'm trying to keep an open mind," Tyson shot a pointed look in my direction, "for you, J. J."

"Oh, baby!" I gushed in a melodramatic fashion before jumping on top of him from the side of the bed. Just as my weight hit Tyson's body, we suddenly felt the bed sink lower as a loud crack echoed through the small, dinky hotel room.

I broke the bed.

As I tried to apologize, I could not find the words to say how sorry I was for taking the one thing Tyson found positive about the trip so far away so swiftly. I had to use all of my strength to hold back my snicker that was trying to break free from my tightly closed mouth. I felt like the worst girlfriend in the world. Then, the most marvelous thing that could have happened at that moment, happened.

He began to laugh.

I let out the breath I had been holding and laughed along with him. All the tension that we'd both been holding inside all day was released in our booming laughter that could probably have been heard two doors down.

"Ah, Ty," I said in between laughs, "I'm sorry if this was not what you expected."

Without another word, Tyson smiled at me then scooped me up. I squealed slightly as he carried me over to the sofa and pulled out the sofa bed.

"It's an adventure, J. J.," He said as he set me down on the bed then laid down beside me.

"One cannot expect the unexpected, right?"

I smiled at Tyson, "Right." I could not believe how lucky I was to have someone to share this journey with that was as patient as my Tyson.

"So," Tyson broke the silence of my reverie, "it all begins tomorrow."

"Yeah," I replied softly. The moment I had been dreaming about for years was about to come to fruition.

After all of the bad luck we had at the beginning of the trip, something good had to happen ... right?

* * *

**_Let me know what you think :) All of the action begins in Chapter 3!_**


End file.
